Conventional spin-on filters are provided with an external gasket that is disposed at or near the end of the filter that is intended to seal with a filter head on which the filter is mounted. However, the location of the gasket renders it susceptible to tearing or extrusion during installation of the filter. In addition, in some circumstances, the gasket can be exposed to excessive engine heat.